The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical assemblies having threaded coupling nuts for securing connectors or connector pieces together.
Some conventional electrical connectors are secured together using a threaded coupling nut. For example, some applications include a male connector connected to a female connector using a threaded coupling nut. Other applications include a backshell or adaptor coupled to a front, mating piece using a threaded coupling nut. The threaded coupling nut is freely rotatable about an end of one connector or connector piece. The threaded coupling nut typically has internal threads that are threadably coupled to external threads of another connector or connector piece. Some known coupling nuts are retained by retaining rings, such as C-shaped retaining rings, which are coupled to an end of the connector or connector piece and that engage the coupling nut to secure the coupling nut to the connector or connector piece. For example, the retaining ring may be received in a groove in the connector or connector piece and in a groove in the coupling nut to capture the coupling nut to the connector or connector piece. The groove in the connector or connector piece is deep enough to allow the retaining ring to compress into the groove to allow the coupling nut to pass over the retaining ring until the groove in the coupling nut is aligned with the retaining ring, at which time the retaining ring is intended to snap outward into the groove in the coupling nut.
However, such systems are not without disadvantages. For example, during installation, when the coupling nut is tightened onto the other connector or connector piece, the forces on the coupling nut may cause the coupling nut to distort or deform, which may push the retaining ring back into the groove in the connector or connector piece, leading to separation of the coupling nut. The forces may cause the retaining ring to distort or shift back into the groove in the connector or connector piece, leading to separation of the coupling nut.
A need remains for a retention system that reduces or eliminates collapsing of the retaining ring and/or separation of the coupling nut from the connector or connector piece.